CUENTO DE NAVIDAD
by xjapan
Summary: Kido y Touko escriben una obra de teatro basada en el cuento de Charles Dikens dándole a endo el papel principal todo va bien hasta que se le sube el papel a la cabeza contiene edaki y kidotoko
1. Chapter 1

CUENTO DENAVIDAD

CAPITULO UNO

LA OBRA

En la ciudad Inazuma cada año se hacia una obra de teatro representativa de navidad esta vez toco el turno a Yuuto Kido y a Touko Zaisen ambos habian acordado hacer una obra basada en el cuento de Charles Dikens y ya estaba todo listo ya tenian a los actores pero justo en ese momento habia llegado un extraño virus a la ciudad y ahora tenian que hacerce cargo de la escenografia y del vestuario y por si eso no fuera suficiente Endo quien tenia el papel principal se sentia la estrella principal

Endo-navidad bah tonterias solo es un pretexto para vaciar el bolsillo de un hombre cada 25 de Diciembre ¿y que tal lo hago?

Aki -muy bien Endo pero recuerda que no se te debe subir a la cabeza

Endo - tranquila no por nada Kido me dio el papel

Aki bien oh ya es tarde Endo te pido un favor puedes recojer a mi hermanito Tenma del kinder

Endo -deacuerdo sera saliendo de clases

Mas tarde

Natsumi-oye Endo estas listo para ensayar nuestra escena de amor

Endo-claro

Natsumi -muy bien entonces iniciemos oh Eveniser te amo

Endo -y yo a ti Bell (justo cuando se iban a besar alguien los interrumpe)

Kido oigan tenemos entrenamiento -

Endo- pero tenemos que ensayar

Kido ya habra tiempo para ello ademas tu ya te sabes el papel de memoria

horas mas tarde

Kido no se ni para que le di el papel

Touko bueno recuerda que Afrodi se enfermo de ultimo momento y Endo era el unico disponible

Kido bueno eso si condenado virus ahora tu y yo tenemos que hacernos cargo de todo

Touko si pero velo por el lado bueno estamos los dos juntos trabajando en un proyecto

Kido no por nada somos mejores amigos

Mientras ellos trabajaban en la obra Endo estaba tan enfocado en su papel que olvido de comprar los regalos de navidad y lo mas importante de recojer al pequeño Tenma de la escuela

Endo rayos olvide los regalos Aki me matara

niño disculpe señor ese es mi lugar

Endo amm deacuerdo disculpa ( mira el reloj) no puede ser las cuatro si no me mata Aki Kido y Touko lo haran por llegar tarde oye niño te encargo mi lugar mira te doy cien yens

niño -de acuerdo

El pobre portero salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por suerte el llego a tiempo pero Kido,Touko y Aki lo veian con cara de pocos amigos

Kido-¿donde estabas?

Touko estamos a punto de comenzar y tu llegas tarde

Aki Endo ¿como pudiste hacerme esto?

Endo -¿pero de que estas hablando?

Aki-Te pedi que recojieras a Tenma de la escuela y lo dejaste de no ser por Goengi que recojio a Yuuca no se que hubiera pasado NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI

Fin del capitulo uno

Hola esta es una historia de navidad que escribire cada semana la verdad me parecio una buena idea espero comentarios

matane


	2. capitulo 2

CUENTO DE NAVIDAD

CAPITULO DOS

EL FANTASMA DE MARLEY

Justo despues de el escandalo comenzo la obra de teatro aqui Touko seria la narradora de la obra y todos estaban preparandose para su papel

Natsumi-genial se aproxima un desastre pusieron a Haruna como maquillista

Haruna - quedate quieto Fudo

Fudo - tu hermano me las va a pagar yo pude haber sido un mejor scrooge

Haruna - haras un excelente Marley por algo mi hermano te escogio

Mientras

Touko - muy bien Endo a escena

Endo bien desenme suerte amigos

Kido- si rompete una pierna(se abre el telon)

Touko- en un pequeño poblado de Londres hacia no mucho tiempo atras excistio un grupo de prestamistas uno de ellos Jacobo Marley habia muerto nadie sintio luto por el solo su socio Eveniser Scrooge quien era su unico socio su unico albasea su unico amigo pero este hombre era cruel avaro y amargado no habia nadie que le sacara una pizca de generosidad (Endo sale a escena)

Endo (susurrando) mi sombrero olvide mi sombrero(Aki se lo avienta en la cara)

publico jajajaja

Touko- Scrooge vivia amargado y solo ningun hombre o mujer se le acercaba a decirle mi querido Scrooge ¿como esta usted? ningun niño se le acercaba a pedirle la hora y para colmo odiaba la navidad

Cambia la escenografia

Se ve a Ichinose quien interpretaba a Bob Cragit tratando de calentarse con el fogon de la oficina

Cragit(Ichinose) - feliz navidad sr Scrooge

Scrooge(Endo)-navidad bah tonterias(se abre la puerta)

Fred(Fubuki)-feliz navidad tio Scrooge

Cragit-feliz navidad amo Fred

Scrooge-bah tonterias

Fred ¿la navidad una tonteria tio? seguramente no quizo decir eso

Scrooge-¿porque estas tan alegre si eres tan pobre?

Fred-¿porque eres tan desdichado si eres tan rico?(no hubo respuesta)

Scrooge- y como no he de estar furioso si vivo en un mundo de locos como este si dependiera de mi herviria a todoas esos locos que andan por ahi diciendo felices navidades en aceite esa es otra fecha que te recuerda que eres un año mas viejo y ni un centavo mas rico

Fred -pero tio la navidad es una epoca en la que hombres y mujeres abren sus frios corazones y se ven como compañeros de vida y no como extraños y aunque no deje un centavo en mi bolsillo digo bendita sea(se ve a cragit apladiendo)

Scrooge -otro sonido que escuche de ti y estaras celebrando navidad sin empleo

Fred-no te enfades tio ven a cenar con nosotros mañana

Scrooge no gracias sabes que estoy delicado del estomago

Fred¿pero porque?

Scrooge ¿porque te casaste?

Fred- porque meenamore no quiero nada de ti ¿por que no podemos ser amigos?

Scrooge buenastardes

Fred feliz navidad tio feliz navidad bob

Cragit feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo (mientras su sobrino se va otros dos hombres entran por la puerta)

Fuera de escena

Kido-Someoka Goengi ya les toca

Someoka bien ya estamos listos(entran en escena)

recaudador uno(someoka)-buenas noches tengo el placer de dirigirme al sr Marley o al sr Scrooge

Cragit- a ninguno el sr Marley esta muerto y ver al sr Scrooge no sera un placer

recaudador dos (Goengi) buenas tardes sr scrooge estamos recolectando fondos para ayudar a los necesitados

Scrooge¿que no hay carceles?

recaudador uno- amm si señor

Scrooge los albergues siguen funcionando

recaudador dos si tambien funcionan

Scrooge bien temia que hubieran dejado de hacer su labor

recaudador uno bueno cada año especialmente en esta fecha recaudamos fondos para los mas necesitados ¿con cuanto le apunto?

Scrooge con nada

recaudador dos ¿desea conservar el anonimo?

Scrooge lo que deseo es que me dejen en paz eso es lo que deseo ahora buenas tardes caballeros

recaudador dos pero

Scrooge buenas tardes

mas tarde

Endo ¿como lo hice?(Aki lo ignora por completo) y ¿que le pasa?

Touko esta un poco amm sencible bueno no es para menos

Endo pero

Kido sera mas tarde ahora preparate ya esta listo Fudo para la escena del espiritu

Touko ya oiste a escena

Mientras todos estaban alistandose Fudo entraba refunfuñando a escena pues insistia que el hubiera sido un mejor Scrooge y claro a el le habia tocado ser el fantasma de marley que para colmo Touko habia modificado en un personaje comic

Touko- justo en ese momento Scrooge habia llegado a su casa un horrible spectro aparecio se trataba de Jacobo Marley su antiguo socio

Marley(Fudo) Scrooge Eveniser Scrooge

Scrooge Ahhhhhh ¿quien eres?

Marley-preguntame ¿quien fui?

Scrooge¿quien fuiste?

Marley en vida fui tu socio Jacobo Marley

Scrooge ah claro jacobo si fuiste un gran negociante

Marley a bueno eso si ( reaciona) NO ERA MALO y ahora debo cargar esta pesada cadena por toda la eternidad o tal vez mas tiempo vengo a advertirte que tu mismo estas forjando tu propia cadena

Scrooge ¿que debo hacer ? ayudame Jacobo

Marley-esta noche te visitaran tres espiritus escuchalos haz lo que te digan o tus cadenas seran mas pesadas que las mias adios Eveniser adioooos

Scrooge Marley cuidado con el primer (se tropiesa) escalon (se cierra el telon)

fuera del escenario

Touko-hasta ahora todo va bien solo espero que no haya otro problema amm Haruna ¿ya esta lista Shinobu?

Haruna la estaba maquillando hace un rato

Kido amm Touko hay un pequeño problema Shinobu esta enferma y no hay quien le cubra para el espiritu de la navidad pasada

Touko Yuu no estas hablando enserio y ahora ¿quien se va a poner este vestido tan chiquito?(ambos se le quedan viendo) no me miren ami

Fin del capitulo dos

Hola una disculpa por el retraso tube un pequeño problema con mi computadora pero cada semana continuare con el fic hasta la proxima


End file.
